French Patent Application No. 80 03 466, filed on Feb. 18, 1980 by the Applicant, describes a spectacle frame comprising a removable face assembly which complies with comfort and aesthetic requirements that had not been met by the comparable prior appliances such as those described in French Patent specification No. 2 094 810 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,732.
The spectacle frame to which the above-mentioned Patent specification is directed comprises a removable face assembly including a median bridge piece or saddle constituted by two parallel cross-pieces, and a supporting structure provided with a supporting stud.
With a view to fixing a face assembly, said stud is provided with two parallel grooves adapted each to engage one of the cross-pieces of the face assembly.
This prior spectacle frame substantially complies with all of the requirements set forth herein-above. However, due to the mounting of the face assembly by engaging the grooved stud of the supporting structure this known arrangement involves the risk of accidental separation of said structure and said face assembly by involuntary tearing-off.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spectacle frame with a removable face assembly, which overcomes the afore-mentioned drawbacks.
The instant invention is aimed at providing a spectacle frame of the type described herein-above, which allows the supporting structure and the face assembly to be assembled without any clearance, and which has aesthetically pleasing characteristics.